


Snuffle, Snuggle, Snort

by AlwaysJohn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJohn/pseuds/AlwaysJohn
Summary: Some sweet love for the birthday of a dear friend.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22
Collections: Happy_Birthday_2020





	Snuffle, Snuggle, Snort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts).



> Happy Birthday

It’s been a long stretch of days with little sleep and hurried or missed meals, but the case is now finished. They are both exhausted, but he resists the pull of sleep to linger at its edge. 

Buried beneath several blankets and a duvet, sharing warmth against the chill, John is attached to Sherlock’s side, sound asleep. Sherlock holds fast to him, running his fingers from shoulder to lower back in a slow rhythm. 

John snuffles against his shoulder and snuggles closer. He inhales with a snort and begins to surface from his deep sleep. 

“Shh,” Sherlock whispers a smile against his temple. “Go back to sleep. We have nowhere to be.” John settles once more and Sherlock resumes feathering his fingers along John’s spine. He inhales deeply, drawing calm from the aroma of soap, tea and just John.

Not for the first or last time, Sherlock marvels at the thought of this man who stayed when so many others had not. John Watson, friend, companion, partner, conductor of light and most importantly the love of his life. All these in one small, doctor-soldier. It is a rare gift. 

The old windows rattle against the gusts of wind, reminding him that winter approaches, but here, within these walls, with John at his side where he belongs, Sherlock knows it is always spring.


End file.
